The invention relates to a cable connector with one or more cable joint(s), comprising a first part for receiving the cable end of a first cable and comprising a connecting element by which the first part can be connected to a second part. The cable connector also comprises a second part which encompasses the first cable and a joint which connects the first part and the second part to each other.
Crane cables have hitherto usually been crimped at the end, in order to connect them to the feed cable of the cable winch, either in eyes on the crimp or on cable stumps with no crimp. One disadvantage of the known connections is that when the cable end runs over the cable rollers, for example behind the crimp, it is kinked significantly enough under stress that the cable is damaged, or when the cable stumps run over a plurality of cable rollers, they detach completely from the cable. In the former case, this leads to cost-intensive repairs to the crane cable (shortening or re-crimping) and/or storing away crane cables which are ready for use, which likewise increases costs; in the latter case, this can obstruct or even prevent the cable from being fed in. Another disadvantage of the known cable connections is that the run of the cable end is undefined in these systems, hence the behaviour of the cable end with respect to the required clearance on a cable roller cannot be controlled.
DE 1 900 909 A1 discloses a cable connector with two pear sockets which are each connected to a cable end of a first and second cable, respectively, and a coupling piece which connects the two pear sockets to each other such that the two pear sockets can rotate and pivot relative to each other, wherein the pear sockets consist of a plurality of parts which have to be connected by means of screws. DE 34 961 likewise relates to a cable connector with two mounting elements and an intermediate member which connects the two mounting elements to each other such that they can be rotated and pivoted, wherein each of the mounting elements is connected to a cable end of a first and second cable, respectively.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cable connector which is simple to manufacture and simple to assemble in situ and which does not exhibit the disadvantages described.
This object is fulfilled by the cable connector according to claim 1.